In semiconductor devices, for example DMOS-power transistors, a significant reduction of Ron·A and switching losses in the Miller phase may be achieved by the introduction of highly conducting field plates. The field plates include for example highly doped polysilicon or a metal. In many applications, the output capacitance COSS limits the further reduction of losses. The energy stored in COSS often appears as a loss in other components and also leads to unwanted overshootings in the drain to source voltage of the semiconductor device, for example in power switching applications. The output capacitance includes the drain to source capacitance CDS and the gate to drain capacitance CGD. The drain to source capacitance typically is the dominating part of the output capacitance and includes the capacitance of the blocking layer between body zone and drift zone and the capacitance of the dielectric between the field plate and the drift zone in series with the capacitance of the depleted drift zone.